Zedd
}} |Relatives = Igor Zaslavski (father) Marina Zaslavski (mother) Arkadi Zaslavski (brother) |Start of career = 2002 |End of career = |Genre(s) = electro house progressive house EDM complextro |Occupation = Music producer/DJ |Labels = Interscope, OWSLA, Dim Mak Records |CWZ = }}Anton Zaslavski, more commonly known under his stage name Zedd, is a Grammy-Award winning Russian-German electronic music producer. Classically trained in music, he started playing the piano at the age of four; his musical career began in 2009, and he signed with Interscope Records a few years after, releasing his debut album, Clarity, in October. He has worked with English singer Louisa Rose Allen (known under the name Foxes) on "Clarity", and Hayley Williams—lead singer of the American rock band —on "Stay the Night", among others. His second album, True Colors, was released in the U.S. in May 2015. __FORCETOC__ Early life Zaslavski was born in Saratov, Russia, to Igor and Marina Zaslavski, both of whom have musical backgrounds. At the age of four, he began to play the piano, gradually building up his knowledge of music throughout his childhood years. When he was twelve, Zaslavski first learned to play the drums; soon after, he began to perform with Dioramic, a post-hardcore/metal band, and started composing songs in their studio. As time went on, he became more aware of other musical genres, and in 2009, he moved into the EDM (electronic dance music) genre after hearing the French electronic duo Jus†ice's album †''. Career 2009 A few months after beginning his work, Zedd won two remix contests—the "Armand Van Helden / Strictly Rhythm Remix Contest" and the "Fatboy Slim / Skint Remix Contest". After being found by Skrillex via MySpace, he was signed to an OWSLA label; soon after, he caught the attention of Interscope A&R Dave Rene and Interscope Geffen A&M Chairman Jimmy Iovine. Later, he released several official remixes for artists like Lady Gaga, Black Eyed Peas, P. Diddy, Swedish House Mafia, and Skrillex on labels such as Interscope, mau5trap and EMI. 2010 On 24 July, he released a remix of FLX's "I Feel Untouched". From mid-August to early October, Zedd supported deadmau5 on his Meowingtons Hax Tour. On 18 October, Zedd's remix of Dan Thomas and MAB's "This Year" was released onto Beatport. Four days later, on 22 October, his remix of Skrillex's "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" was also released. On 3 December, his remix of David May's "Facebook Love" was released as well. 2011 On 11 February, Zedd released ''The Anthem—his first extended play. Almost a month and a half later, on 28 March, Autonomy was released. American progressive metal band Periphery released an extended play featuring a Zedd remix of their song "Icarus Lives!" on 19 April. Zedd's remix of Swedish House Mafia's "Save the World" was released onto Beatport on 24 July. Zedd's remix of Lady Gaga's track "Born This Way" appeared on the special edition of her third studio album, Born This Way. In September, his single "Shave It" premiered as a thirty second teaser on Skrillex's YouTube page, this being Zedd's first release on OWSLA records. On 8 November, Shave It - The Aftershave was released. 2012 Zedd's "Spectrum" extended play was released on 31 July. He signed with Interscope Records and released his debut studio album, Clarity, in October. The album's first single, "Spectrum", featuring Cherrytree Records recording artist Matthew Koma, peaked at #1 on the Billboard Dance Club Song chart and ultimately was named their Dance Club Song of the year. iTunes also named the Clarity album as their Breakthrough Album of 2012. Later in October, Zedd and Porter Robinson embarked on Poseidon - The Back to Back Tour, during which "Spectrum" was a featured track. During the year, Zedd also produced the Eva Simons song "I Don't Like You"—which was also released on Interscope—and produced and co-wrote the third single, "Beauty and a Beat", for Canadian singer Justin Bieber's third studio album, Believe, with Max Martin. 2013 Zedd produced three songs—"Aura", "G.U.Y.", and "Donatella"—from Lady Gaga's album Artpop (as well as two other songs—"Onion Girl" and "Temple"—that did not make the final cut) and also "Heaven" from 's album Feel. On 3 January, Zedd and Foxes performed "Clarity" on Late Show With David Letterman. Clarity (Remixes) was released on 12 February. On 28 May, his single "Codec" was featured on the soundtrack for the 2013 American crime thriller film Now You See Me. On 21 June, he performed "Clarity" alongside Foxes and The Roots on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon. On 29 June, deadmau5 posted a tweet on Twitter describing a dream he once had involving Zedd, giving rise to the annual #zeddception Twitter trend. On 23 August, "Into the Lair"—an instrumental composition produced exclusively for the soundtrack for the film adaptation of American author Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones—was released. Throughout the rest of the year (beginning 26 August), Zedd embarked on the Moment of Clarity Tour, covering various countries across five different continents. On 10 September, "Stay the Night"—the fourth single from Clarity and the eleventh track of its deluxe edition—was released; the song charted at No. 8 on iTunes after 24 hours. On 22 December, Zedd and KDrew released an extended remixed version of "Stay the Night" onto YouTube. 2014 On 26 January, he released the single "Find You", which features Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant and is included on the soundtrack for the first film adaptation of American author Veronica Roth's best-selling young-adult novel trilogy Divergent. That same day, "Clarity" won a GRAMMY Award for "Best Dance Recording" at the 56th annual GRAMMY Awards. Zedd, Koma, and Bryant performed "Find You" live on the outdoor stage of Jimmy Kimmel Live! on 3 February. On March 28, he performed at the year's Ultra Music Festival as part of "Phase One" of its lineup. On 9 April, Find You (Remixes) was released. Zedd, Koma, and Bryant also performed "Find You" once again—this time at the 2014 MTV Movie Awards—on 13 April. Ariana Grande released a song with him entitled "Break Free" on July 3, which peaked at No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No. 1 on the Hot Dance/Electronic Songs. The song, which also appears on My Everything—Grande's second studio album—was nominated at the Teen Choice Awards in the category of "Break-Up Song" as well. On 2 August, Zedd remixed "Rude"—a single by Canadian reggae fusion band Magic!—at Lollapalooza. Twenty-two days later, on 24 August, he took part in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, nominating Grande, Jared Leto, and Ken Floyd to take part in it as well. 2015 "I Want You to Know", which features Selena Gomez and was co-written by Ryan Tedder and KDrew, was released on 23 February. Beginning 18 March and ending exactly two months later, the Zedd True Colors Experience event series took place in ten different cities across the United States in order to premiere songs from Zedd's second album, True Colors, to select fans. On 18 May—the day of the last Experience—''True Colors'' was released. Three days later, Zedd performed the album's second single—"Beautiful Now"—with Jon Bellion on Jimmy Kimmel Live! On 10 June, Zedd became the first electronic musician ever to perform at the CMT Music Awards, performing alongside Lady Antebellum. On 21 June, he performed "Illusion" alongside Sydney Sierota of Echosmith at a Firefly set. On the last day of the month, he posted a three-minute fifty-second instrumental song demo onto iTunes, along with a note saying that he wanted fans to help him find a vocal for the track. Beautiful Now (Remixes) was released onto iTunes on 10 July. In August, Zedd embarked on his True Colors Tour. 2016 On 26 February, he released a single with Aloe Blacc entitled "Candyman" to commemorate the seventy-fifth anniversary of the American candy brand M&M's. Zedd performed on the main stage at the 2016 Ultra Music Festival on 20 March. He premiered his True Colors documentary, Zedd True Colors, on 2 June. Also during the month, Zedd performed at the 2016 Ever After Music Festival and at the Las Vegas Electric Daisy Carnival. On 9 and 10 December, he will perform at the 2016 Djakarta Warehouse Project festival in Jakarta, Indonesia. 2017 After taking a break from making music, he released a single with Alessia Cara entitled "Stay". The music video was later released on the 18th of April. Zedd created headphones called "Double Zero", which was released on April 19. You can purchase you own pair for around $200. These headphones were created in Japan so in May, Zedd and is team traveled to Japan to promote his headphones. He had also opened up a pop-up shop in Japan for a few days for his fans in Japan. Zedd was given the chance to preform at Wembley Stadium in June. On June 19, Zedd announced on Instagram about his fall headline tour, the "ECHO TOUR", with Grey and Lophille. Throughout September to November, he toured around the North American tour dates. On July 6th, Zedd released his single with Liam Payne entitled "Get Low". Personal life Friendships 'Skrillex' Skrillex and Zedd first connected after the latter sent the former a song over MySpace. In 2011, Skrillex signed him to OWSLA and helped him release his first single on the label, "Shave It". A remixed version of Skrillex's "Breakn' a Sweat" is also included on Zedd's debut album, Clarity. 'Madeon' Zedd and Madeon revealed themselves to be friends via social media sites such as Twitter. Both of them also produced songs from Lady Gaga's ARTPOP. In 2015, Madeon also supported Zedd during several True Colors Tour shows. 'Selena Gomez' Zedd and Gomez were dating from at least January to April 2015. It was first revealed on 5 December 2014 that Zedd would be working with Gomez on her second studio album; and in addition, they have collaborated with each other on "I Want You to Know". Awards and Nominations Trivia *Both of Zedd's parents are Russian, though his surname—Zaslavski—is Polish. **His stage name comes from the word "Zed"—a chiefly British term for the letter Z'' or ''z. He chose the name because his surname begins with a Z. *He doesn't have a middle name. *In an interview, Zedd revealed that he writes most of his songs on a piano before producing them. **He creates his music using the Cubase suite of music production applications, and uses plug-ins such as the Sylenth1, Nexus, SynthMaster 2.6, and Omnisphere synthesizers, and the Kontakt sampler. *During his school years, he had a friend who shared his real first name. To avoid confusion, they'd begun referring to each other by the first letter of their respective surnames. *His least-liked subject in school was French. *Zedd has stated before that his fanbase does not have a name. Galleries 2011 Zedd at EDC Las Vegas 2011.jpg Zedd at EDC Las Vegas 2011 (2).jpg Zedd at EDC Las Vegas 2011 (3).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio.jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (2).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (3).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (4).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (5).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (6).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (7).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (8).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (9).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (10).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (11).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (12).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (13).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (14).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (15).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (16).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (17).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (18).jpg Zedd at Interscope Studio (19).jpg 2012 Zedd on January 26, 2012.jpg Zedd in 2012.jpg Zedd in 2012 (2).jpg Zedd in 2012 (3).jpg Zedd in 2012 (4).jpg Zedd in 2012 (5).jpg Zedd in 2012 (6).jpg Zedd in 2012 (7).jpg Zedd at Coachella 2012.jpg Zedd at Coachella 2012 (2).jpg Zedd at Coachella 2012 (3).jpg Zedd at Club Nokia.jpg Zedd at Club Nokia (2).jpg Zedd in 2012 (8).jpg Zedd in 2012 (9).jpg Zedd in 2012 (10).jpg Zedd in 2012 (11).jpg Zedd in 2012 (12).jpg Zedd in 2012 (13).jpg Zedd in 2012 (14).jpg Zedd in 2012 (15).jpg Zedd in 2012 (16).jpg Zedd in 2012 (17).jpg Zedd in 2012 (18).jpg Zedd in 2012 (19).jpg Zedd in 2012 (20).jpg Zedd in Santa Ana.jpg Zedd in Santa Ana (2).jpg 2013 Zedd_running_into_Spiderman_in_New_York.jpg Zedd_standing_over_a_table.jpg Red_Solo_Cups.jpg Zedd_in_the_morning.jpg Technical (1).jpg Technical (2).jpg Zedd_holding_a_wooden_board.jpg Zedd_on_his_phone.jpg Technical_(3).jpg Looking_to_the_left.jpg Zedd_on_his_phone_(2).jpg Zedd_during_the_Moment_of_Clarity_tour.jpg Zedd_speaking_to_iHeart_Radio_in_2011.jpg Zedd_at_SOMA_San_Diego.jpg Zedd_at_SOMA_San_Diego_(2).jpg Shrine Auditorium and Expo Zedd (4).jpg Zedd_and_Miriam_Bryant.jpg Zedd_holding_a_cup.jpg Zedd_standing_in_front_of_a_Miley_Cyrus_Christmas_tree.jpg 2014 Zedd_at_the_2014_GRAMMY_Awards.jpg Zedd_in_2014.jpg 1621832 798919260137702 1680230490 n.jpg Zedd_and_a_toy_snake.jpg Zedd behind the scenes of the Stay the Night music video shoot.jpg Zedd_grabbing_the_air.jpg Zedd_after_a_haircut.jpg Zedd_at_Electric_Forest_2014.jpg Zedd_at_Electric_Forest_2014_(2).jpg Zedd_in_2014_(2).jpg Zedd_in_2014_(3).jpg Zedd_at_Lollapalooza_2014.jpg Zedd_at_ACL_2014.jpg Zedd_at_ACL_2014_(2).jpg Zedd_in_2014_(4).jpg Zedd_in_2014_(5).jpg Zedd_in_2014_(6).jpg 2015 Zedd and Selena Gomez (14).png Zedd_at_a_ZTCE_in_2015.jpg Zedd_at_the_Straight_Into_the_Fire_ZTCE.jpg Zedd_at_the_Transmission_ZTCE.jpg Zedd_at_a_ZTCE.jpg Zedd_at_the_Illusion_ZTCE.jpg You_don't_say.jpg Zedd with his hands out.jpg Zedd_at_XS_Las_Vegas.jpg Zedd.png 2016 Zedd_at_a_piano.jpg Zedd_with_Ally_Brooke_Hernandez.jpg 2016_Zedd_with_his_arm_in_the_air.jpg External links *Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/Zedd *Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/zedd *SoundCloud - https://www.soundcloud.com/Zedd *Twitter - https://twitter.com/Zedd *VEVO - https://www.youtube.com/user/ZEDDVEVO *Website - https://www.zedd.net References }} es:Zedd Category:People Category:Males